Forever Broken
by little21
Summary: Sequel to Forever Lasting. Maximum Ride has done it all. She's saved the world, stopped the apocalypse and even brought her flock back together with one more. A small baby boy know as Minx  Minimum  What happens when everything begins to fall apart again?
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel! Hurray! I decided to start it soon so you guys won't be totally dying. Haha, your welcome. Anyways, this is going to be an action packed one, so buckle up, and here we go! If your reading this now, I would suggest reading 'Forever Lasting', the first story...Or else, this may be a tad confusing. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Max's POV**

The sun felt good. It was like a mothers love, seeping into my skin, making me feel all warm and tingly inside. I smiled and squirmed, opening my eyes. The beautiful blue sky met me.

_Hey, hows it going? _

I sat up and began my tireless job. I counted 6 heads, plus mine. "Rise and shine" I shook Iggy's shoulder who rolled over and groaned. "Up at att'em!"

"Max" Gazzy moaned "Shut up"

"Get up!" I picked him up and placed him on his feet. "We aren't lazy bums, we are high flying birdkids who need to get up and outta..." I stopped myself, realizing we had fallen asleep on a beach. We couldn't get outta bed, we didn't have one. Gazy laid back down, snuggling back inot his sleeping bag.

"Outta what?" Angel asked "Outta the sand? Cuz its all up in my pants" She stood up, wiggling, sand falling from her shorts. I swallowed a laugh.

"We should get going" Iggy yawned. "My baby awaits"

"Oh be quiet" Nudge snapped "Ella can wait 10 minutes"

"Were not even going to Dr M's house" I said firmly. I got a series of moans and groans from a very grumpy flock. "Im sorry, we don't have time"

"Max" Iggy placed his hand on my shoulder "You've saved the worlds, blah blah blah, we can relax, we can do whatever we want" He gave me a dopey smile and fell back onto the sugar white sand.

"There are still whitecoats out there!" I pointed all around me "We can still be kidnapped and experimented on and still killed! Do you not understand that?"

"I do" Iggy smiled "But I know deep down you want to see your mom"

I sighed. I kinda did. "Fine. We'll go, but only for a little while" I said firmly.

I picked up Minx, (We now call him Minx because his middle name is Xave) and set him on my hip. The kid had gotten heavy. Now standing 3'2, looks around the age of 5 but is only a surprising weight of 30 lbs. He can talk in full sentences, disengage a bomb, fly for about an hour or 2, walk, sorta of cook, and most certainly get into trouble.

"Im tired" Mix moaned, burying his head into my shoulder.

"I know baby" I rubbed his back and stroked his silky smooth dark hair. The funny thing about my son is, he was born with brown eyes like me. Something in between then and now, they turned a bright shade of blue. Don't ask me where it came from because his dad, Fang, has dark eyes and mine are brown.

"Lets get a move on" Fang stood up and dusted the sand off his black jeans. His hair was long, dirty and tangled. The way it use to be when we were on the run.

"That would be wonderful, if these kids would get up!"

"Don't get your granny panties in a twist Max" Nudge sat up, picking the sticks and leaves from her messy corkscrew curls. She hopped up and nudged Gazzy who snuggled deeper into his sleeping bag.

"Get up Gazzy, or we won't stop by McDonald's" I sneered

"Im up!" Gazzy jumped up, practically drooling "Im starving, I think I could eat Fang" Everyone looked to Fang who back up with his hands in the air.

"I would like to live please" He joked. I loved the new Fang. He isn't so dark and gloomy. He actually smiles and laughs and is a cool person. It makes me want to smile so big, my jaw splits.

"Enough horse-play" I commanded "To the skies"

One by one, my flock took a running start down the beach, all jumping into the air, snapping out their wings and soaring upwards. Minx went before me clumsily following. He was going to be 2 years old next month. Two. He looked five. It was amazing. The flock and I also decided to have our birthday next month too. I would be 16. So would Fang and Iggy. Nudge would be 13, Gazzy would be 10 and Angel turned 9 a couple months ago.

"You ok Minx?" I asked, coming up next to him.

"Yeah Mommy" He gave me a big smile and soared upwards, the strong winds blowing the hair from his face. Its amazing I created that. Well, Fang and I created it. It truly amazed me sometimes.

"Head east, drip slightly south" I commanded. The flock nodded and dipped south, wings all tilting inwards. I hadn't seen Mom in a couple months. Not since Angel turned 9.

" we're going the Dr M's right?" Iggy asked, trying to keep his strawberry blonde hair from getting in his eyes. I pressed my lips together and nodded. Last time Mom saw Minimum he was really little, it looked like he's grown a few inches. His hair was growing down his back which was bugging me. I didn't want it long like Fang's.

When we all landed in Mom's yard, I set Minx down. He almost fell from the sky over the California border so I'd held him since. The door opened quickly and mom scrambled out, her dog Magnolia following.

"Hey guys!" She smiled, her laugh lines beginning to show. She wrapped me in a big hug and kissed my forehead. I looked towards the house, no seeing Ella.

"Where's Ella?" I asked frowning. Mom picked up Minx and kissed his forehead too.

"Shes inside"

"I'll go get her" Iggy offered.

"No, shes my sister, I got it" I held my hand up to stop Iggy who kept walking forward. "Iggy! I got it!" Iggy stopped and frowned. Ella hadn't rushed out the door screaming my name. Something was up. I quickly bounded up the steps peeking inside the house.

"Max?" I looked over at the kitchen table where she sat. a blanket was wrapped around her shoulders. I smiled at her. Her bangs had grown out, making her look more older and mature. She now wore a little makeup. I looked closer, there were dark circles under her red puffy eyes. She'd been crying.

"Ella?" I asked "Whats wrong?"

I rushed over to her, putting my arms around her shoulders. What could've gone wrong? Its only been about, hmm, five months since I'd seen her. More or less.

"Max" She spoke, her voice and soft and weak "I have to tell you something"

"Anything" I whispered, beading down. She handed me a cookie which I shoved down my throat. She looked me straight in the eyes, not even taking a breath.

"Do you remember 5 months ago? When you visited?" She asked.

"Yeah" I nodded, not liking where this was going.

"Stuff happened" She whispered. "Stuff I didn't tell you about." She looked away and took a deep breath " Iggy and I" A single tear slowly made its way down her pale cheek

"Max" Ella looked up at me "Im pregnant"

**:0 Ella? Pregnant? Told'ja there was going to be surprises! More details on 5 months ago in later chapters :) hope you enjoyed this chapter :) later guyz! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Haha, wow I say 'Hi guys!' to begin like each of these little things haha, I feel blonde. Im actually a brunette but my dad says that he dyed my hair brunette when I was a baby so I didn't look like a dumb blonde haha. Anyways, onwards...**

**Chapter 2 **

**Max's POV**

"This-can't-be-hap-en-ing" With each syllable, I punched the tree, hard. I took a step back, careful not to fall off the branch I was on. I shook my hand, blood running down my wrist and dripping onto the branch.

Tip for the future: _Don't punch trees when mad. _

I sighed heavily and sat down. My baby sister. She just turned 15 a couple weeks ago and now she was pregnant. It wasn't happening. I mean sure, she had a baby bump and all the hormones, but, maybe she just swallowed a watermelon. Who knows.

"Max" Someone called. I was slightly startled but didn't lose my balance.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Its dinner" Gazzy landed on the branch a few feet away from me. "Have you been punching trees again?"

"Its not a normal thing" I scowled at him.

"Whatever" he folded in his wings and jumped off the branch, re-snapping them out before he went, splat, on the ground. .I followed, only landing a tad clumsier.

Note to self: _work on quick landings. _

I headed inside, noting the whole flock, scarfing down lasagna and rolls. I sniffed the air, it smelt like heaven. Only if heaven were made of meat sauce with cheese and layers of lush noodles.

"Have a nice flight Max?" Angel asked, wiping red sauce from her mouth.

"Or did you punch some trees?" Fang questioned leaning back in his chair.

"I don't go punching trees everything I get for your information, Fang" I sneered and sat down.

"Then whats up with your hand?" Gazzy asked innocently.

"She went out punching trees" Iggy sighed, stabbing his last bite. I rolled my eyes and began to dig in. These people though I went around socking trees when I got mad. Did I? Ella quietly picked at her food, same with Iggy. He was probably in complete shock.

When I told Fang I was pregnant he just sighed and told me he loved me, and that we'd get through it. Iggy, was just quiet. I wonder how Ella felt about the whole situation.

"Well" Nudhe spoke up "This was a lovely dinner Dr M, thank you very much"

"No problem sweetie." Mom looked over at me with big brown eyes "Are you guys spending the night?"

I looked down at my now empty plate. I hadn't even actually been hungry. I wonder if this was how Ella found out when I was pregnant. But this was different. Fang wasn't like Ella's son. Iggy felt like me second son, and now he had a kid coming.

"Uh, I guess we could" I stammered.

Ella didn't smile or jump for joy, she just nodded. It was so weird. It was like a boring alien clone took over Ella's body, making her all mopey and gloomy.

"Im tired" Ella whispered. She absently stood up, planted a quick kiss on Iggy's cheek and left the room. Iggy didn't even flinch. He just pushed his plate away and leaned back in his chair.

"I wonder if the baby will be blind" Nudge asked, smiling.

"God I hope not" Iggy said, now sounding like his old self. What can I say? A wave of relief washed over me, maybe he had just been thinking.

"Or wings!" Angel pointed out, holding a finger up.

"I wonder if its going to grow real fast like Minx did" Gazzy laughed. Minx looked up, hearing his name.

"What?" He asked in his tiny baby voice.

"Nothing Minx" Angel waved him off and took a sip of her milk. "This is so cool! Minx is like the perfect mix of two birdkids, but a regular girl and a birdkid, I wonder how it will turn out!"

"Iggy, you alight?" Mom asked, sitting up in her chair.

"Yes" He answered a little too quickly "I was just thinking"

"About what?" I asked.

"Just things" He muttered "Well, im beat" He stood up and handed his plate to me "Its your dish night" I frowned. No, it was his dish night, he was just to mopey-dopey too do them.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes and began to gather up plates. Angel helped. Bless her heart. She stacked them up next to the sink, then dried the ones I washed.

"Im worried about Iggy" She sighed.

"Same here kid" I handed her a glass which she swabbed dry then placed in the cabinet.

"Where are we sleeping?" She asked, putting the dishtowel down.

"Im sleeping in Ella's room, you and Gazzy are sleeping in the living room. Angel sighed and nodded. The poor girl had to sleep next to Gazzy and his midnight explosions, if ya know what I mean.

After Angel and I finished the dishes, I tucked her into bed and planted a kiss on her forehead. "G'night Ange"

"Night Max" She smiled and closed her eyes. I stepped back and ruffled Gazzy's hair, who was already passed out on the floor in front of the TV.

There was a rustle out side and I froze. I slowly looked towards and window and relaxed. Iggy was pacing outside. Every once in awhile, stopping. I silently slipped outside.

"Iggy?" I asked "Are you ok?"

Iggy looked over at me, I couldn't see his blind eyes, his red hair covered them. I swear to god, the flock is getting their hair cut tomorrow.

"Yes Max, im swell" He smiled sarcastically. He turned and grunted.

"Iggy" I rushed forward and grabbed onto his shoulder. He sucked in a breath and I realized he was crying. It takes a lot to make Iggy cry, I think its actually pretty rare. I threw my arms around him and began to rub his back, between the wings.

Iggy's the tallest, even a couple inches above Fang. To me, he towers over me, I kinda have to reach up to rub his back.

"You don't understand Max, I can't raise this baby with Ella" Iggy blubbered between sobs. "WE are on the run, if we stay in one place, we'll get caught"

"I know Iggy" I released him and swept the thick hair from his eyes. I wiped his wet cheek and smiled. "We'll make it through this, we figure out a way"

"No we won't" He shoved me to the ground where I landed hard. I slowly stood up and watched Iggy. He's never really gotten mad or violent besides that one time we couldn't find our parents.

"Iggy, just calm down" I whispered.

"No!" He shouted. "I won't calm down! This is a big issue! A big dent in the master plan, this messes up everything! I though it was bad when yu got pregnant with that thing! But now we have thios to deal with!"

"Iggy" I could feel the tears getting ready to spill. Minx wasn't an it. "We will get through it, we can fiz all this, we are a family, and family never gives up"

"Yes they do Max" Iggy muttered darkly "Jeb gave up on us, our parents gave up on us, everyone gave up on us."

"Thats not true" I urged, my voice sounding weak and girly.

"Yes it is!" Iggy roared, sending a chill down my neck. I swear, he was going to wake up the whole neighborhood. I stepped forward and grabbed his arm.

"Iggy listen to me"

"No" Iggy cut me off. "Im done with this Max, I can't do this, tell the flock I love them"

"No Iggy! You cant just run away from your problem!" I shouted as he began to take a running start. Iggy lept into the air, snapping out his long brown wings.

"Yeah I can" With that, he shot off, without even a goodbye. I wiped my eyes as tear streamed down my cheeks.

"No, Iggy!" I yelled over the wind. I dropped to my knees, feeling like a little piece of my taped together heart chipped off. Lets just say, it hurt like hell. I sat back and laid onto the cool wet grass. I didn't bother to wipe away the silent tears.

"Please come back, please" I begged, shutting my eyes. "Please, Iggy" I looked up at the sky seeing only the half crescent moon and about a gazillion stars. My heart ached with unimaginable pain. It hurt almost as bad when Fang left. I wiped my nose and looked up at the stars, recognizing the constellations.

O' Ryan's belt, the little and big dipper... I smiled but it soon dissolved. It reminded me of the old days, when Iggy was still here.

**No! Iggy left! Wait, im the reason he left! Haha, im so mean...Sorry Iggy lovers but he wont be back for a little while. Anyways...you like? **

**R&R love y'all! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**No comment...haha sorry!**

**Chapter 3 **

**Max's POV**

After everything we've been through, all the drama, and pain, and happiness, when we struggle to the top of the mountain, we are just knocked back down, forced to start over. Will we ever get to the top?

"This sucks!" Gazzy spit, pushing away his bowl of cereal. Everyone quietly picked at their breakfast, probably too shocked or depressed to even eat.

"I know how ya feel buddy" I ruffled his hair and sat back in my chair. I think out of all of us, Gazzy and Ella were burned the worst. Iggy was Gazzy's right hand man, and Ella was freaking having Iggy's baby.

"I just wish he didn't leave" Ella whispered, forcing herself to take a bite of her eggs. "He was suppose to help me through this, it happened because of him anyway"

I laughed, I couldn't help it. I thought she was trying to joke around and make the mood happier until she looked up at me solemnly..

"Sorry" I murmured taking a sip of my juice.

"I think we should have a family day" Nudge suggested "Get our minds of.." She paused before continuing "Iggy"

"Nudge's right" I stood up and banged my fist on the table "I want everyone showered and ready by 9:00 sharp"

"Max" fang looked up at me "Its 10:15"

I scratched my head, feeling like a blonde. "Be ready by noon then"

I grabbed the towel off Ella's bed and wrung my sopping hair. I loved taking showers. I just loved feeling clean and not covered in dirt and blood. I quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. I yanked a brush through my hair and pulled on some of Ella's strappy sandals.

"You look nice" Ella winked at me. She wore a pair of white shorts with a sky blue top that had a picture of New York City from that weird store I can't pronounce.

Aeropocal?

Aeroposteel?

Areopostal?

I had no idea. She brushed her glossy back hair then tossed me the brush. Ella leaned closer to the mirror and began to plaster on the eyeliner.

"Lets get going" I told her.

"Ok" she leaned back of her heels and fluffed her hair. I couldn't help but staring at her swollen stomach. It reminded me of a time I knew too well. All the crying and hormones, ugh, im glad I ain't pregnant.

She strut out the door and I followed. "You look cute girls" Mom smiled. Nudge wore a yellow and blue summer dress with flip flops, Fang wore a plain black tee-shirt with dark jeans and boots, Gazzy wore skinny jeans with a name brand t-shirt and vans. Lastly, Angel in a pink summer dress with striped knee high socks and Mary-janes.

"You guys look clean" I commented.

"Thanks Max!" Angel smiled and took my hand in hers. "So where are we going?"

Mom pulled out her phone and looked at it for a second. "Umm, we can go to the art museum, or we can go out to eat, or we can go mini-golfing"

Duh, no brainer. Mini-golfing!

"Stupid ball!" I screeched "Get in the freaking hole!" I tapped the ball again and it, again, missed the hole.

"Max" Fang put a hand on my shoulder "We are only on hole one and you forfeit"

"No I don't!" I yelled

"It says here in the rules, if you get over 30 misses on any holes, you have to forfeit, your lucky I let you keep trying, you've had about more than 50 misses, no lie, no joke"

I crossed my arms "We should have gone to the art museum"

"Yes!" Angel cried "Another Eagle!" (For all you golf-retarded people like me, an Eagle is where you tap the ball once and it goes in, I found that out today!)

"Angel" I frowned "Your using your mind"

"So" She shrugged focusing on the ball. The small pink golf ball rolled into the hole. "It just means in talented" She smiled and skipped away, holding her small pink golf-club.

I sighed and sat down in a chair, watching the rest of the flock golf. It was peaceful until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked back at the most perfect woman I'd ever seen.

"Hello" She smiled. She had long blonde hair with tanned skin and that perfect super model body. She looked absolutely amazing. A little too amazing. "Are you Max?"

"Yeah" I looked at her perfect face closely. "What do you need"

"I just wanted a word for channel 7 news" She smiled.

She was wearing a bikini top with daisy dukes, in Arizona, I highly doubt she was a new reporter. "Uh, sure, what's the question?"

"We were just wondering if you've ever been randomly attacked?"

"What?" I asked. I didn't like where this was going.

"Like this" She smiled which quickly dissolved. Hair sprouted on her arms and face, her perfect hands turned to claws and her face morphed almost wolf-like. Eraser-like. The first girl Eraser. Bravo. Miss perfect tackled me, my head hitting the ground with a painful knock. The flock all looked over as an Eraser woman wailed on me.

"Get off!" I managed, she sat on top of me, punching in all the spots she could reach. I could feel my nose break with one solid smack and my jaw pop outta place with another. I could feel myself slipping towards unconsciousness when she was knocked off me.

"Max!" Ella jumped to my side. I looked at the gray concrete which blood now stained, making alarmingly large puddles. My jaw was bursting with pain, as well as my nose, blood dripped down my face and onto my clothes.

"Just when.." I managed "We go...for...a day...out...i..get..attacked" I spit out blood as Ella helped me shakily to my feet. Fang and Nudge tossed Miss perfect into a near by dumpster and walked back.

"Nice to know we can at least take one day off of fighting and running for our lives" Fang sighed, taking my weight from Ella. My knees felt like jello, my whole face felt numb, my arms and chest felt like they were caving in.

"Im fine" I argued, releasing myself from Fang's grip. "In totally fine" I turned to start walking away when my knees buckled and everything went black.

Seem familiar?

**Sigh, more drama, more fighting, more more more...seem familiar..haha..it needed a little fighting action. :) Its like three in three morning so if its a little crazy, im just tired mkay? **

**Night...Seem familiar hehe :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go, ill try to update every couple days, maybe even once a week, I mean what can I say, its summer and I hv a life :)**

**Chapter 4 **

**Max's POV**

I wasn't sure when I truly woke up. It was more like I only interpreted bits and pieces. One minutes Fang was sitting beside me chatting away about some random crap he saw on the news and the next, Mo was urging me to eat. It hurt my head. Every minute of two, I'd black out again.

Hoping I would stay awake now, I slid out of bed. The room was empty except for Akila who slept silently in a fluffy bed across the room.

I tiptoed past and she raised her head "o back to sleep" I whispered. Akila put her head down and closed her eyes. I began to turn around when I ran into something.

"Going somewhere?" Fang asked taking a grip on my shoulder.

"I was just going for a stroll" I told him innocently.

"Right" He picked me up and slung me back onto the bed. "You need to fully heal before running and jumping into the air. The Lady Eraser broke your nose, cracked your jaw and broke a few bones..."

The when I blacked out again. Now im glad Fang put me back on the bed, passing out and hitting the floor wouldn't help heal me.

"I don't know, its almost like her brain shuts off then turns back on, almost like a computer" My mom's voice sailed through my ears as my eyes fluttered open.

"What?" I asked, holding my head and sitting up. Mom sat back and gave me a concerned look.

"Its almost like your brain shuts off and turns back on, randomly"

I swallowed hard and leaned up against the pillows. First Ella, then Iggy's gone, then I get attacked, and now im a malfunctioning computer. Wonderful, just dandy.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"I don't know" My mom shrugged and sat back in her chair. Minimum was wiggling around in her lap. He smiled and gave me a wave.

"Hi mommy"

"Hi baby" I smiled and took him into my arms. I ran my hands through his really long hair. I was going to hack all the hair off. It was seriously bugging me. "Mom, hand me those scissors" She pased them to me and I measure his hair, a little above his shoulders and snipped. It all came off, clean. I tossed the chunk of hair into the trashcan and patted his back.

"All better!" He smiled and clapped his hands. I laughed and glanced at my mom who was smiling. Thats when it happened again. My arms went limp, my head went blank, and everything went black.

**Fang's POV**

"Im starting to worry" Nudge snuggled up against Ella and frowned "Somethings wrong with Max's head again"

"Again?" Ella asked, brushing the curls from Nudge's face.

"When we rescued Angel a few years back, Max had mini brain explosion thingies where like he head felt like it was splitting open I guess. But it did lead us to the Institute" Gazzy explained. Ella still looked confused but shook it off.

"I just he gets over it" Angel muttered.

"We all do Ange" I patted her blonde curls and smiled. Its weird how much everyones changed. Angel isn't so sweet and innocent but shes still not a big bitch like she was a little while ago. Gazzy is tougher and Nudge is too. I would tell you about Iggy, if he was here. Max has gotten softer, more mushy, cries more, stuff in the general area of interest.

"It makes me mad that we can't go one day without being attacked" Gazzy frowned. "We go out, just for a fun round of gold and Max gets beaten like a dead chicken"

"Nice to know you compare me to dead chickens" Max smiled, and plopped down onto the couch. He face was pale and sunken in, her nose looked slightly swollen, and a few cuts and bruises came along with it.

"Any time Max!" Gazzy smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Max rolled her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder.

"How ya feeling?" I asked, my voice barely audible

"A little dizzy and definitely in pain" She whispered back. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. She smiled and closed her eyes. At least she wasn't unconscious.

**Max's POV**

"Lets get a move on!" I commanded, stuffing slim-jims and packets of beef jerky into my backpack. Snacks on the road. Its been at least 5 hours and I haven't wiped out so moms letting me go. Even with my aching jaw and broken nose, im surprised shes letting me step foot outside the door.

"When are you coming back?" Ella asked, looking pain-stricken.

"Soon" I told her "Before you pop that sucker out" I tapped her bulging stomach and she laughed. "I promise" I planted a quick kiss on her forehead and shrugged my backpack on. I hurries out the door, meeting the flock outside.

"To the skies!" Gazzy chanted.

"To the skies" I told them.

One by one, the flock took a running start, jumping into the air and snapping out their wings. I tossed Minx into the air and he began to flap, a little clumsy from my view. After everyone was in the air, a gave mom and Ella a hug, then jumped up to follow. Them.

I looked back at Ella "I promise" I drew a cross on my heart and she did the same. It means i'll keep my promise. Trust me, I will.

**These chapters have been really short..haha i'll make em' longer! ;) haha sorry**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again! No comment :(**

**Chapter 5 **

**Max's POV**

"Max" Nudge came up beside me, her wings beating in unison with mine. "Im exhausted, can we stop? We've been flying for about 5 hours, I think we're all beat"

"In an hour of so Nudge" I waved her off and she sighed. Maybe she was right, I felt light headed, my head was pounding in it looked like it was about to rain. Wait, scratch that, it was raining.

"Im landing" Fang angled himself downwards and pull his wings in.

"Wait!" I called. But, I was a tad late, the whole flock pulled their wings in and began to free fall to the ground, catching themselves before they went splat.

I was the last to land, putting Minx firmly on the ground. "How come you landed?" I asked Fang.

He gave me a long look "Because we are all tired, I know you are too."

"I could fly another 10 hours" I argued. Lie number one. "I could take down an army of Erasers" Lie number two "Im perfectly awake and well" Lie number three.

"All lies" Angel murmured.

"You be quiet" I snapped. Angel turned away and hopped up onto a thick tree branch. I wasn't sure where we were but I knew we were on the border on Colorado and Nebraska. I yanked open my backpack and tossed everyone a slim-jim which they scarfed down.

"Any real food? " Nudge asked, tossing her wrapped aside.

"Sorry Nudge, only that and some turkey-jerky" Uh, gross.

"No thanks" Nudge climbed onto the branch next to Angel's and laid down. Gazzy did the same, and im pretty sure so did Fang because he was now here is sight. He turns invisible after being still for while, but, im pretty sure you know that.

I sighed and climbed onto the highest branch, above all the others. I pulled Minx onto my lap where he instantly fell asleep. Sweet kid.

I don't remember falling asleep, all I remember was looking up at the night sky, shielded by leaves and branches. I don't even remember closing my eyes...

"Hello Maximum" Im not sure who, or what said it, but it scared me outta my pants. I stifled a little scream and fell from my branch. I caught myself on another while Minx fell the the ground. Whoever meant to scare me, though it through because Fang caught him.

"Gazzy!" I screeched. Gazzy laughed at the top of the tree. He mimicked the voice of and Eraser. Woo hoo, score one for Gazzy, not.

"Just waking ya up with a little practicing" He smirked.

"Practice for what?" I let myself drop to the ground where everyone but Gazzy waited.

"Practice for if a real Eraser woke you up like I did" Gazzy hopped to the ground and patted my shoulder. "Im only looking out for ya Max"

"Right" I said through clenched teeth. "Lets get a move on before Gazzy can scare anybody else." Fang laughed and handed me Minx.

"We already got Nudge and Angel" He smiled.

"Right, the start to every wonderful morning" I rolled my eyes.

Within a few minutes, we were up in the air, soaring high above Nebraska. We were headed to New Jersey, maybe a little sun and fun at the beach will perk us up.

"Im starving!" Gazzy complained holding his stomach.

"You should've eaten before we left" Fang told him sternly. I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing. He sounded so much like a protective father. I took a deep breath and focused on where we were going. By now we're probably in Iowa or Missouri.

"You okay Max? You look a little sick" Angel told me.

"I-Im fine" I stammered. Suddenly I felt light headed and dizzy. The clouds around me jumped in circles. My already aching head felt even worse. I felt like I couldn't breath.

"Max?" Fang asked.

"We need to land" I said forcing open my eyes. I looked beneath us, a highway, or a bridge, im not sure which one stretching over at least a mile of sea.

"Perfect" I whispered. Thats when I tucked my wings and dropped. Like a heavy bowling ball with paper wings. I angled myself downwards and held my hands above me. Almost like I was getting ready to do a dive. The perfect dive.

**Iggy's POV**

I landed clumsily on soft grass, almost toppling over like a klutz. I inhaled and took in my surroundings. Its hard when your blind, but the feel of the grass and dirt, the rustle of leaves, I could tell I was in a forest.

"hello there!" Someone tapped me on the shoulder, making me jump. "Its been awhile Iggy" Max's silky smooth voice drifted through my ears.

"Nice to see you again Maya" Turning to face the direction of her voice.

"How'd you know?" She asked, sounding more mystical than confused..

"Im not stupid Maya, I know my surroundings and I know as sure as hell you aren't Maximum Ride"

"I could be" I felt her finger run along my shoulder, sending a shiver down my spine. Crunching of leaves told me she was circling around me. I reached out and touched her hair, she jumped back.

"What'd you do that for, creep"

"Your hair has a maroon stripe in it, Max's hair doesn't" I smiled smugly and leaned up against a tree.

"Your smart blind guy" She tapped me on the head the backed up. "But are you smart enough" The was a tiny woosh of air and I caught her fist, inches away from my face. "Quick, amazing hearing. You quiet a kid"

"Im not a kid" I spit "I'll be 16 in 2 weeks. What do you want anyway?"

"Well" Maya stepped closer to me "Fang left us, he said he could't go on, since the whole acpocalypse thing is over, he ditched us"

There was a slight rustling noise as four figures crept closer. "You know Fang's old flock don't ya? Kate, Holden,Star and who can forget, Ratchet"

"Im familiar" I hissed.

"Good" Kate sneered "Your two-timing brother is a snorting hog that cannot be trusted. We need a new leader. One that can get deep inside the flock and take them down from their weakest point."

"Sounds convincing" I rubbed my chin as Maya stepped even closer.

"Its a new start Iggy, one solid blow to the weakest link, boom, its all gone"

"Whats their weakest chain?" I asked, adrenaline building in my chest.

I could feel Maya's hands on my shoulders, her cool breath on my cheek. Her whisper was barely audible "The baby"

**Iggy's gone to the dark side :) (evil laugh) what wil happen next? Will Iggy play pretend then take down Maya? Or will he betray the flock? Ohh so many questions! Haha**

**Nighty night :)**


	6. AN

Im sure you've all probably guessed, this story is dying. Haha, i've completely ditched FanFiction (SORRY!) and moved on to another site. Its called WattPad. (Check it out, its awesome)

I just can;t find myself to write Fanfiction anymore.

Super super SUPER sorry!

If you want any info on the stories I never gave out, and stuff like that, inbox me and i'll explaine everything. Mkay?

Bye :)


End file.
